A Single Rose
by courteney-leigh
Summary: Rachel wins a trip to Hawaii. Chandler and Monica get closer than ever on that trip...sounds kinda cliche, but a little different. C/M....please r+r!!


Okay, this fic might be a little bad…because I rushed writing this

Okay, this fic might be a little bad…because I rushed writing this. Hehe, but I hope you like it anyway!! Oh, and that poem that Chandler wrote…I wrote **all** by myself! Hehehe…that's why it's so bad! Okay, on with the story!

Chandler and Monica aren't going out, neither are Ross, Rachel, Phoebe or Joey. Everyone's single! This takes place around season 4. Phoebe's pregnant with the triplets…but Ross isn't dating Emily. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people…I just write these for fun! Oh, and the song "Perfect Day" belongs to Hoku, and the song "Because you loved me" belongs to Celine Dion!

"On this perfect day, nothing's standing in my way! On this perfect day, when nothing can go wrong! It's the perfect day, tomorrow's gonna come to soon! I could stay, forever as I am, on this perfect day!" Rachel sang as she burst through the door of her apartment, holding many shopping bags. The whole gang was there playing cards.

"So apparently, Britney Spears **did **come to the city!" Chandler joked.

Rachel just laughed along with the others, and didn't shoot Chandler that evil glare that she usually does.

"Okay, you're in a really good mood Rach! What's up?" Phoebe asked curiously. 

"I just went shopping and bought these really great Stuart Weitzman boots on sale!!" Rachel held up the boots. "**And**, you know that drawing that I entered, well…**I won!!!!!!!!!!**" Rachel screamed.

"Wait, does that mean that you're going to Hawaii?!" Joey jumped up.

"Yeah!! Me and three other people!!!" 

"Yea!!!!! Hawaii baby!!!!!" Joey was getting very excited. "Can I go Rach?? Can I? Can I?" 

"Uhhh…yeah! I guess! How about you Monica?" Rachel asked.

"I think I can go! Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun!!" Monica's heart was racing.

"Well, I'm out of the picture! I'm pregnant with **three** babies! Great, what are the odds?" Phoebe said angrily.

"Yeah, I can't go either Rachel. Sorry, I have this speech that I'm going to give at some benefit. I don't wanna miss that!" Ross said.

"Oh, well, I can go!! They won't miss me at work!" Chandler jumped out of his chair.

"Okay, so, Monica, Joey and Chandler are going to Hawaii…with **me!!!" **Rachel yelled again. 

"Alright!!! Road trip baby!!" Joey stuck out his hand, waiting for a high-five from Chandler.

"**Road** trip…you think about that while I go pack," Chandler walked to his apartment.

"What? Isn't Hawaii part of the United States??" Joey asked, confused.

"Hey Rach? Which bathing suit should I wear? This red bikini, or the blue one piece?" Monica held up the two choices.

"Definitely the red one! There's gonna be some cute surfers there Mon! You wanna stand out as much as possible!" Rachel smiled anxiously. "I'm sure you'll make Joey and Chandler very happy if you wear that!"

Monica laughed. And, somehow, thinking about Chandler at the beach, without a shirt, made her smile a little. _Wait…Chandler's just my friend. I should be laughing instead of smiling!_ She thought, then finished her packing, shaking her head to herself.

"Hey Joe! Which hat would look good in Hawaii? This black one, or this green one?" Chandler put both of the hats on.

"Uhhh…none of them! No offense Chandler, but, you're not a hat person! Plus…why are you thinking about hats, when you **should** be thinking of all of the hot chicks that are gonna be there!! Think of Rachel and Mon in a bikini!" Joey smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Chandler just shook his head, but, somehow, thinking about Monica in a bikini made him smile. _Whoa! Mon's just my friend…I shouldn't be thinking like this! Think about the other hot girls there!_ He thought and continued packing.

"Woo-hoo!!! Hawaii baby!!! Hot chicks in hula skirts…here we come!!!" Joey ran out of his apartment with a suitcase, and rushed over to Monica and Rachel's. Chandler followed him, shaking his head.

"Hey! You guys ready to go?" Joey asked as soon as he got into Monica and Rachel's apartment. He was wearing sunglasses and an Aloha shirt. 

"Yeah…because Joey's obviously not!" Chandler said, sarcastically.

"We're just about ready…except Monica's just cleaning the toilet. Don't know why." Rachel explained, and rolled her suitcase over to the door.

"Okay! All set! Let's go to Hawaii!!" Monica came out of the bathroom, took off her gloves, and walked out the door. 

"Umm…aren't you forgetting something?" Chandler said, referring to her suitcase.

"Damn it!" Monica ran back and grabbed her suitcase.

Joey went bursting out of the apartment, and shooting down the stairs. While he was running, he stepped on Rachel's new boots, leaving it filled with chicken poop. 

"Joey!!! You are **so** dead!!! And learn to clean your shoes!!!" Rachel went chasing after him, lugging her heavy suitcase behind her. 

Chandler and Monica just shook their heads and laughed. 

"Poor Rachel! Joey's really gonna get it!" Chandler said as he walked down the stairs with Monica.

"So, what are we gonna do the three weeks we're in Hawaii?" Monica wondered out loud.

"Hmmm…we could just check out the hot girls on the beach!" Chandler suggested.

"Oooh. I'm really looking forward to that," Monica joked.

"Maybe I'll hook up with some nice girl, and you'll **finally** find that perfect guy you've dreamed of!" Chandler said teasingly.

Monica slapped Chandler on the head. "That's **not** funny Mr. Bing!"

"I know, I know. I'm just joking! C'mon, we better catch up with Rachel and Joey!" Chandler and Monica ran to the bottom of the stairs. Near the bottom, Monica tripped and fell.

"Owww!! My ankle hurts!" Monica yelled.

"Oh, are you okay? Do you want me to pee on it again?" Chandler joked as he tried to help her up. "Can you walk?"

"Uhhh…yeah," Monica tried to take a step. "No!!! Owww!!" Monica leaned on the wall for support.

"Here," Chandler picked Monica up [like in TO After Vegas]. "We need to hurry up and catch up with the rest of them."

Monica smiled. "Thank you!"

"No…problem. Man, what did you eat today?" Monica laughed at Chandler's joke.

When they finally got on the plane, Monica's ankle was feeling a little better, but it was still a little difficult to walk. Joey and Rachel sat next to each other. Joey was trying to convince Rachel that it wasn't a big deal about her dirty shoe. Monica and Chandler sat together behind them. 

"So, how's the ankle feeling?" Chandler asked Monica.

"It's feeling a little better. Thanks for carrying me before!" 

"Hey, no problem! What are **strong** friends for?" Chandler emphasized **strong**. Monica laughed.

"You wish!" she joked.

"Hey, Chandler, look! They're playing Toy Story 2!!" Joey said happily.[AN: I know that's an old movie, but my sister's watching that right now]

After 3 hours, Monica had fallen asleep on Chandler's shoulder. Chandler just looked over at her and smiled. He brushed a couple strands of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. He then reached across for the blanket, and placed it on her.

Just then, Joey turned around and snapped a picture of them. "Hahaha!! Nice face Chandler!" 

"Ughh! Cut it out Joey!" Rachel hit him on the arm.

Half an hour later, Chandler had fallen asleep against Monica as well. Chandler's head was touching Monica's. Monica was still sleeping, but when the two kids behind her started kicking her chair, she woke up. She gently placed Chandler's head on her shoulder, and covered him with her blanket. She looked at him and smiled.

When Monica dusted a piece of dust off Chandler's shirt, he woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He noticed the blanket on him, and he smiled slightly when he noticed it smelt like Monica. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Monica apologized.

"No, no…It's okay. Did they serve lunch yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But I think they're coming soon. Why, are you actually looking forward to the airplane food?" Monica gave him a disgusted look.

"Well, I'm just really hungry! I was dreaming about a mountain of ice cream!" Chandler licked his lips.

Just then, the flight attendant came with the food. Monica had fish, and Chandler chose the chicken. They both looked at it with weird faces, but ate almost all in the end.

After about 4 more hours, they landed in LA and changed planes. They flew for another 5 hours, and finally landed at the Honolulu airport on Oahu. [AN: That's what we did when we went to Hawaii…] 

Monica needed a little help when she came down, but she survived by just leaning on Chandler. They stayed at the Sheraton Waikiki, near the Waikiki beach. 

"Okay, I got it Joey! You have to clean up after me in the hotel, and…make sure everything is neat!! No…cigarette smell! Got it? That's how I will forgive you!" Rachel suggested when they were at the lobby. 

"Awww…Rach, do I really have to?" Joey whined.

"Yes!! That's the only way I'll forgive you! Unless you wanna spend $190 on new boots?" 

"Okay…where's our room?" Joey grabbed the keys out of Rachel's hand.

"Oh! You guys don't mind rooming together, do you?" Rachel looked at Monica and Chandler.

"Uhhhh…umm, no! That's fine! Right Chandler?" Monica replied.

"Yeah! That's okay. Whatever," Chandler squeezed Monica's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go find our rooms!!" Rachel ran excitedly to the elevators. Monica leaned on Chandler for support as they went and found their room. It was a nice room, with a breathtaking view of the beach. Since they arrived there late at night, the beach looked very mysterious and beautiful.

"Wow Chandler! Take a look at this view! I've never seen anything like it!" Monica pointed out.

"Maybe that's because we live in New York **City**!" Chandler joined her. "Whoa! It is cool! C'mon, let's get some rest. I'm getting tired!" Chandler hopped onto the bed.

"Okay, besides, tomorrow we're hitting the beach!!" Monica jumped onto her bed.

"Come on, let's go Mon!!" Chandler called out to Monica the next morning, who was getting ready in the bathroom. She had just finished putting on her bikini. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Chandler couldn't keep his eyes from popping out of his head. 

"Wow Mon! Nice…bikini!" Chandler was speechless.

"Chandler, stop staring! Save it for all the other girl's you'll be staring at!" Monica rolled her eyes and pulled him out the door. Her ankle was feeling a lot better.

By the time lunch was over, Rachel had already hooked up with some guy, and was at a movie with him. Joey had hooked up with about 4 girls, and was out with one of them. Later that night, Chandler and Monica had nothing to do, so that went out on the beach for a midnight stroll.

"See, Rachel and Joey hooked up with people. Look how sad we are!" Monica complained while she walked on the beach with Chandler. 

"I know! Sad little people! We'll never find anyone!" Chandler hung his head.

"You were **actually **supposed to say 'No Monica, you're pretty, funny, and you'll find someone really soon'!" Monica joked.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Monica, you're beautiful, funny, caring, and any guy would be **incredibly** lucky to have you!" 

Monica was shocked. She didn't think he'd actually say those things. 

"Tell you what, if none of us has someone, we can go out!" Chandler brought that whole 'boyfriend material' thing up again.

"Not again Chandler!" Monica whined.

"Why not? Come on Mon! I know you know it wouldn't be **that** bad!" 

"Okay…but **only** if there's a really good sign! A sign that we should be together, **then** we can go out!" Monica knew there was no way any sign would show up. She didn't think like Phoebe. 

"Alright! It's a deal then!" Chandler stuck out his hand, and Monica shook it. 

And right at that moment, when the waves washed up onto the shore near both of their feet, a red rose appeared in the sand. 

Monica and Chandler looked at each other with the most bewildered expression on their face. They looked at the rose again to make sure it was real. Then, Chandler bent down and picked it up.

"If this isn't a sign, then what is?" Chandler whispered. He hesitated at first, then moved in to kiss Monica. Monica was reluctant at first too, but then kissed back. While the kissed, Chandler placed the rose in Monica's hand, and the moon came out from behind the clouds. 

Monica broke the kiss and looked up at Chandler with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God Monica! I'm sorry!! I didn't—

Monica cut him off by kissing him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. When she ended the kiss, he was puzzled.

"What? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" 

"It's just…you know that feeling that you get when you have a **really** good kiss?" Monica asked.

"Yeah…well, now I do."

Monica smiled. "Well, that's how I feel, except it's kinda like a feeling when you have a really good kiss with a really good guy."

Chandler gently wiped the tear that had fallen on her cheek. "So, are we going out now?" 

"What do you think?" Monica replied.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes!" Monica was so happy that he finally kissed her. Ever since he had fallen asleep on her shoulder on the plane, she had seen him a lot differently.

Chandler was relieved that he finally made the move to kiss her. Ever since she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he had seen her in a different, more beautiful light.

They continued walking along the beach hand in hand. They would occasionally run to the water and splash each other. Monica scooped up sand and pored it into Chandler's hair. She started laughing and ran away. When Chandler caught up with her, he picked her up, ran out into the water, and dropped her there. 

"Chandler!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!! You're going to get it!" Monica said when she came out of the water. She had seaweed in her hair, which was tangled, and even more seaweed on her pants. "Look what you did!! I look horrible now!"

"You don't look horrible. You look beautiful," Chandler wasn't being sarcastic this time.

Monica just rolled her eyes and kissed him. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. 

"You guys are going out??!! Oh my god!! This is huge!!!!" Rachel screamed when Monica and Chandler told her and Joey the next day. 

"Dude!! Way to go!" Joey gave Chandler a sly smile.

"Uhhh no Joe! Not yet!" Chandler shook his head. 

"This is great!! Now we all have partners for the beach party we're having soon!!" Rachel screamed again. 

"What beach party?" Monica asked.

"Oh! My boyfriend, Paul, is having this beach party! He is sooo cute! There's gonna be volleyball and all these games!! It'll be like when we were in high school!" Rachel squealed. 

"In high school, I had sex!" Joey commented. 

"Ugh, Joey! Get a grip!" Rachel pushed him onto the floor.

"So, you wanna go eat dinner? I mean, I didn't even eat lunch!" Chandler said. 

"Sure! I could use some food! Where do you wanna eat?" Monica asked.

"Tony Roma's okay?" Chandler suggested.

"Oh yeah! Steak baby!!" Joey smiled a huge smile.

A few days later, they had the beach party on Waikiki Beach. Rachel, Chandler, Joey, Monica, Paul and Paul's friends were there. Katie, one of the girl's that Joey had met, was there too with her friends. 

The first game they played was volleyball. Monica and Chandler were sadly on different teams. While Chandler was sitting out, Monica was about to hit the ball, but the sun was in her eyes and the ball hit her on the head. 

"Owww…" Monica complained as she rubbed her head.

"Come on Mon!! You can do it! I know you can kick their butts!" Chandler cheered, even if he wasn't on her team. His other team mates shot him an evil glare. 

"Hey, I think it's cute!" Rachel said.

The next game was a race to the sea shore. They had to partner up, and Monica and Chandler were obviously together. One of them had to be blindfolded, and their partner had to walk with them and tell them where to go. Monica was blindfolded, and Chandler helped her to the end. He would occasionally kiss her cheek and edge her on. Even though they didn't win, it was till fun.

Next, they played Charades. Monica was on Chandler's team, and she was up. Monica was acting out a golden retriever, and after a couple of guesses, Chandler finally got it. 

Later that night, Monica and Chandler were walking on the beach again, but closer to the grass. Monica noticed a plumeria tree and wanted to pick it. 

"Look Chandler!! Aren't those flower's beautiful?" Monica ran to the tree.

"Not as beautiful as you!" Chandler replied. 

Monica tried to pick them, but the tree was too tall. Chandler went over and lifted her up so she could pick the flower she wanted. 

"Thank you Chandler!" she said and gave him the flower. 

"That's okay. I don't like flowers that much!" Chandler gave it back to her. In the distance, they could hear soft ukulele's playing and beautiful Hawaiian music. "Wow, I didn't know Hawaiian people could play such nice music!" Chandler held out his arms. "Dance?"

"Sure!" Monica stuck the flower in her right ear as Chandler took her in his arms. They could hear the waves pounding against the shore, and the wonderful music coming from the hotel. Monica felt so happy. The romantic setting and the wonderful man that was holding her made her feel so special. 

"I love you Monica. I always have." Chandler stopped dancing and looked into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too Chandler." Monica started tearing.

"Oh, and…this," Chandler took the flower out of her ear, "Belongs on the left, now that you're taken." He carefully put the plumeria in her left ear. Monica smiled and kissed him. 

They pulled each other closer and continued dancing. 

Towards the end of the second week, Monica and Chandler were getting closer and closer. Chandler knew that this relationship was the best one he's ever been with, and that Monica was a wonderful woman for making him so happy. 

Monica knew that Chandler was a wonderful man as well because he had made her more confident of herself and much more happier than she'd ever been. She was thankful for that night that he kissed her. 

A few days before they had to return home, Monica and Chandler were sitting on the beach by a campfire. They were roasting marshmallows. 

"You know Monica, I didn't think that you'd actually think of me as boyfriend material. I mean, I prayed silently that you would, and I guess God had mercy on my pitiful heart and answered it. I just want to say thank you. Thank you for kissing me back, thank you for seeing me in a different light, and thank you for loving me back." Chandler started making Monica cry.

"Chandler, you don't need to thank me for any of that. In fact, I think I should be the one thanking you. I was so happy when you kissed me. Thank you. Thank you for saying 'I love you'. Thank you for offering to be my boyfriend. Thank you for creating this new, happy me. This relationship sorta started out as like a back-up thing, but now, it turned into the best one I've been in. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, I think it's time that I gave you something. I know we've only been dating for 3 weeks, but I want you to read this." Chandler pulled out a single red rose from behind him with a note attached to it.

Monica took the rose and opened up the note. It read:

_A single rose changed my life,_

_It opened up new doors._

_I'm giving you this single rose,_

_Hoping it'll change yours._

_ _

_I didn't expect anything to happen_

_On that wonderful magical night._

_But when I finally had the guts to kiss you_

_I knew I finally did something right._

_ _

_And before I knew what was happening _

_Our relationship had begun_

_And out of all the ones I've been in_

_This was definitely number one_

_ _

_I've been in a few good relationships_

_And I have loved other women_

_But the love I feel for you_

_Is so strong you can't imagine_

_ _

_I love you with all my heart_

_It feels like it's going to burst_

_And I will keep loving you_

_Even when worst comes to worst_

_ _

_If you look closely at the stem of this rose_

_You will notice a beautiful ring_

_I think you know what I'm asking_

_And what great joy it will bring_

_ _

_This single rose that I've given you_

_Might drastically change your life_

_I know it will change mine again_

_If you say yes and be my wife_

__

P.S. I know I'm no poet 

_And this letter is kinda crappy_

_But I know you really like poems_

_And that it makes you happy!_

_ _

Monica was now crying, as Chandler slipped the ring off the rose and got down on one knee. 

"Monica, will you marry me?"

Monica was speechless. She had never been so touched before. She knew that they had only been dating for 3 weeks, but they've known each other for about 5 years. 

"Yes…yes Chandler. I will marry you."

Chandler slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a long, gentle kiss. Then he picked up a plumeria from the ground and put it in her left ear. 

Montage of scenes, with Celine Dion "Because You Loved Me" [Just change **loved** to **love**…hehe]

_You were my strength when I was weak_

Scene: Chandler lifting Monica up when she hurt her ankle 

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Scene: Chandler finally guessing correctly in Charades 

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

Scene: Chandler helping Monica get to the shore when she was blindfolded 

_You saw the best there was in me_

Scene: Monica coming out of the ocean w/seaweed on her and Chandler telling her she's beautiful

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

Scene: Chandler lifting Monica up to reach the plumeria 

_You gave me faith cuz you believed_

Scene: Monica getting hurt in volleyball and Chandler cheering her on 

_I'm everything I am_

Because you love me 

Man courteney…can't even write a decent story!! Hehe…I hope you liked it. I kinda rushed a little though!


End file.
